


Stupid Secret Santa

by abnormallyobsessed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyobsessed/pseuds/abnormallyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole thing was Allison’s stupid idea. “Let’s do Secret Santa,” she said. “It’ll be fun,” she said. She was wrong. It had been exactly four days since Stiles had drawn Derek’s stupid name out of the stupid red plastic cup that they had found in his loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was based on a prompt from NATWP for their holiday ficlet contest. I wasn't originally going to post it, but it was one of the fics that one (thank you Karen) so I decided to go ahead and put it up!

 This whole thing was Allison’s stupid idea. “Let’s do Secret Santa,” she said. “It’ll be fun,” she said. She was wrong. It had been exactly four days since Stiles had drawn Derek’s stupid name out of the stupid red plastic cup that they had found in his loft.  
 At first, Stiles liked the idea of Secret Santa. He could have gotten Scott, which would have been easy, or even Danny, but no, he got stuck with Derek Hale. What did Derek even like, besides leather jackets and henleys? But it wasn’t until he was walking around Beacon Hills Mall that he finally saw what he wanted to get Derek, and he knew immediately that Derek would hate it.  
 The plan was to exchange the gifts at Derek’s place on Christmas Eve. They all sat in a circle on the floor, each person holding the gift they were about to give. They were all awkwardly silent, looking around at each other wondering what to do next.  
 “Um, well I guess since it was my idea, I’ll go first,” Allison said. She handed her box across the circle to Lydia. Of course she got her best friend.  
 Lydia looked down at the box in her lap and started to pick at the wrapping paper before Allison stopped her. “We should all open them at the same time.”  
 Lydia nodded. “Well here, mine is for Danny.”  
 One by one they handed over their gifts. Danny had Scott, Scott had Isaac, Isaac had Aiden, Aiden had Ethan,and Ethan had Allison. Suddenly only two people were left with their original boxes. Derek slid his across the wooden floor to wear Stiles was sitting, and Stiles reluctantly did the same.  
 “Okay, on the count of three,” Allison said. “One.”  
 “Two,” Scott followed.  
 “Three.” Everyone spoke the final number at the same time as they started ripping apart the paper covering their gifts.  
 Lydia screamed as she looked at the shoes that Allison had gotten her, and Danny’s jaw dropped as he stared at the Armani cologne that was in his hand. Stiles looked down at his own box, and started laughing.  
 “Really Derek, really?” He reached into the box and pulled out the jacket. “Do I look like the type of person that can pull off leather?”  
 Derek shrugged and held up the small plush wolf that Stiles had gotten him. “Do I look like the type of person that still sleeps with stuffed animals?”  
 “Touche, Hale. Touche.” Stiles was chuckling as he stood, wrapping the jacket around himself and sticking his arms through the holes.  
 “It’s practically falling off you,” Lydia squealed, “but you look absolutely adorable.”  
 He bowed before sitting back on the floor. He looked back at Derek, who was still examining the stuffed wolf. “Look, if you really hate it you can take it back, but it’s so cute and well...it’s a wolf, Derek. A wolf.”  
 Derek smirked, “No, it’s...thanks, Stiles. It’s fine.”  
 And it was, because the next time the pack had a meeting at Derek’s, the plush wolf was sitting at the top of Derek’s bed, right on top of his pillow.


End file.
